Is it Wrong to Love Your Teacher?
by icewolf14
Summary: Ever wonder what Echo thought when she first met Adam? Here's what I thought/hope. One shot. Request from LoveShipper.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Mr. Young story, and it's a one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Echo's POV

I run up the steps towards the doors of Finnegan High. I'm late for my first class, of my first day, of my first year of high school, Science. I hope the teacher is understanding!

I get to the classroom door, and enter without knocking, an excuse in my mind.

"I know I'm late, but I was on the bus when a flock of bats swooped down, and- Oh, great. The teacher's not even here yet." I say, plopping my books down on my desk, taking my backpack off as a kid, Derby, speaks up.

"He's right there."

"Where?" I say confused. "Behind that kid?" I say, gesturing to a brown haired boy with a blue top, staring at me. The school Bully, Slab, was next to speak.

"It is the kid."

I pause for a moment in disbelief. This cute guy was my science teacher?

"Oh. Sorry I'm late, Mr... Young." I say apologetically. What an ironic name! "I'm Echo." I introduce myself with a smile. I want to make a good first impression!

"Echo, echo, echo, echo. Is there an echo in here? Or is just... you?" he says in a flirty tone, pointing at me at the the end. Is my teacher hitting on me? Is that wrong?

"Are you sure he's the teacher?" I ask Derby, who just nods in response.

"Yes. We're just learning-" Mr. Young starts, before being interrupted by Derby.

"How to make a monster!"

"We're not making a monster!", Mr. Young yells in exasperation. "We're learning about- very funny, who took all the chalk?" he asks calmly. In response, we show our hands to have nothing in them, except for Slab, who burps, sending out a chalk cloud. Mr. Young looks bewildered. I just find it plain gross. So far I've seen Mr. Young happy, amazed, flirty, responsible, exasperated, and calm. Every expression he has makes him look cute!

Yes, I'm calling him cute. I also find him to be kind and sweet, since he's so kind with me about being late, and only got mad at Derby for a second for the monster, funny with his pick up line, and to be a teacher at this age, smart. I would ask him out, since he obviously likes me. However, he's my teacher, and I'm his student. Even though we're peers, it's wrong, isn't it? I have to cover it up, not let him or anyone else know I like Mr. Young. (*mental note* learn first name) I would be ridiculed, and he could lose his job! Because it's wrong to fall in love with your teacher, right?

* * *

**Well that was that? Criticism? Compliments? Comments? Suggestions? Story Ideas for Austin & Ally, ANT Farm, Kickin' It, or of course, Mr. Young? Leave them in a review! :) **


	2. AN! NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry, but this isn't part of the story... did you guys see the Mr. Young movie- Mr. First Impression? It was AWESOME! Adam and Echo got together! Yea! :D And best of all... THEY KISSED! :O I literally gaped at my TV! Soooo Happy right now! 2 of my ships have gotten together (Adam/Echo and Auslly) and 2 to go! (Folive and Kick) What ships are YOU waiting for!

Sorry again! Just sooooo happy! :D


	3. AN: Super Story Coming This Fall!

**Hey guys, I really hate to bother you all with an Author's Note, but I really want to get the news spread, and for my plans to be a huge success! **

**Now, as you may or may not know, yesterday (May 12th) was my 6 month point on FanFiction. Half a year. It got me thinking, for my 1 year point on FanFiction, I want to do something epic, and I want all you involved. **

**I am going to do a Super Story. I'm going to do a crossover of 3 or 4 shows that you choose out of: Austin & Ally, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, Mr. Young, MyMusic Web Show, and The Next Step. **

**OR! Or I will do a huge 50-100 chapter story about 1 of the following ships: Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho, Scentern 2, or Jiley (James and Riley). **

**OR! Or I will do another normal story line, but include a bunch of OC's based on you guys! (with a show + ship)**

**So, my 1 year point will be November 12th 2013, and this thing is going to be expertly planned by then! So, for this month, I want you guys to start voting in reviews on which one of these story types you prefer! Voting closes May 31st 2013! You can vote ONCE every day. Don't tell me shows or ships or OCs yet, just which idea. Remember, choose ship OR crossover OR OC! **

**-icewolf14 (Please ignore the extra remember at the bottom)**

**If you need, here's a review template: **

**I vote the (ship/crossover/OC) story! **

**Rememeber, **


	4. AN: Which ship?

So it's been all of May, and now, thanks to your votes, I have determined the story type!

In 3rd place, with 4 votes,

The OC story!

In 2nd place with 5 votes,

The Crossover story!

Which means, in 1st place, with 14 votes,

The Super long ship story!

Thank you to my 23 voters, I will need you for one more thing!

For the month of June, I need you to vote on your desired ship! Once a day, until June 30th.

Your choices are:

Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho (Adam and Echo), Jiley (James and Riley), and Scenetern 2.


	5. AN: Narrowed Down!

Thank you to my 62 voters! The results of the ship voting are:

6th Place: Scenetern 2: 2 votes

5th Place: Jiley- 5 votes

4th place: Acho- 8 votes

3rd place: Kick- 15 votes

1st place tie:Auslly and Folive- 16 votes each.

Voting is not over yet! You can still vote for a ship in the top 4, so you can now vote for:

-Acho

-Kick

-Auslly

-Folive

Vote away! This voting closes July 31st. :)

~icewolf14


	6. AN- Ship finalists!

**Well, I know it's a little past the original date, but better late than never! August is the month for deciding the final ship! **

**The results for July were: **

**Acho: 1 vote**

**Folive: 7 votes**

**Auslly: 10 votes**

**Kick: 19 votes**

**Our finalists are Folive, Auslly, and Kick! **

**Remember, this is your last chance to vote, whoever has the most votes by August 30th wins, and I will write the 50-100 chapter story about them! **

**Vote away Folivers, Auslly-Gators, and Kickers! :) **


End file.
